


A Fistfull of Custard

by sunshinehime



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, I miss this fandom too, I miss this show, Once again I write fluff, still remember how much goddamn research this took
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Yahiko makes an egg custard. Sanosuke interferes. Hilarity ensues. This was a birthday gift for a dear friend of mine.





	A Fistfull of Custard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and make no profit from this work.

Yahiko was tempted to lift the lid of the mushiki and check inside but decided against it, knowing that he might ruin the delicate dish and waste all his efforts. He sighed and resigned to fanning the grill, making sure that the flame wouldn't decide to suddenly die out or grow too strong. The fire had to be a perfect temperature; he couldn't afford to mess up now, quite literally as the ingredients and the mushiki for the special dish he was making cost him a hefty amount. It had taken him way too long to save up the money, having to working odd jobs here and there in order to pay for everything.

A couple minutes later and Yahiko did remove the lid, poking a small piece of bamboo into the yellow custard. It came out clean and he was filled with a rush of excitement at his success (not that he would admit to anyone he was excited over cooking, only _girls_ felt that way). He grabbed a piece of white cloth and slowly lifted the small serving cup, placing it gently on the ground and tossing it aside after wiping down the chopsticks he used to beat the eggs earlier.

Yahiko stared up at the blue sky, dotted with a few white clouds, while his mind began to wander. After a few moments, he picked up the cooled serving cup and narrowly avoided it being eaten by a ravenous Sanosuke, whose face collided with the now empty space.

"Sano—what'd think you're doing?!"

At the mention of his name, Sanosuke lifted his head and scowled at Yahiko, as if his face wasn't covered in dirt and bits of grass from his unplanned union with the ground. "What're you being so stingy for? I just wanted _some_."

As soon as he gathered himself and sat down on the grass properly, he indicated the blue stripped cup that was currently being held in a death grip by Yahiko. He glared at Sanosuke in return. "You mean _all_ of it, rooster-head!"

"Don't call me that! And what gave you that idea anyway?" Yahiko took one hand from the cup to point at Sanosuke's face and the martial artist touched his own visage instinctively, feeling the grime covering it. His cover was blown. "Dammit."

A beat.

"Can I still have some?" Despite the angry stare he was receiving that could melt steel, Sanosuke continued while grabbing the white cloth near him and wiping the dirt from his face. "Look, the last thing I want to do is beg a little brat for food but Kaoru is still out at that dojo and Kenshin can't cook for shit. Actually, Kaoru can't cook for shit either but—"

"What about the Akabeko then?" Yahiko cut his inane rambling short before it took off at full force.

Sanosuke looked cross at being interrupted but continued on. "I would go there but there's the issue of that running tab…"

Yahiko sighed but knew of the large debt the fighter owed Tae, the manager of the restaurant. After a moment of thought, he decided to give in to Sanosuke.

"Fine, but this is the only tim—hey!"

Sanosuke lifted the lid of the serving cup he had just swiped from the boy, a smug grin plastered on his face. However, when he got a glimpse of the food inside…

"What the hell is this?"

"It's called Chawanmushi."

"What?"

" _Chawanmushi_. An egg custard." At Sanosuke's confused expression, Yahiko continues with a smirk. "Jeez, I knew you were an ogre, but I didn't think you were this bad."

Sanosuke scowled at the insult. He then turned his attention back to the uncovered food and, to Yahiko's horror, began to devour it. Before the young swordsman could speak up, however, Sanosuke suddenly stopped eating. He first stared at the boy and then back at the half empty cup.

"Wow. This is actually…good."

"…"

"…"

"Wh-What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means 'how did you cook something this good?'"

Yahiko paused and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before he answered. "My mother use to make it for me."

Sanosuke was slightly surprised, both by the boy's sudden admission and by the soft tone in which he delivered it. He quickly recovered, however, and spoke up. "Awww, how sweet. I'm sure you'll make a lovely housewife."

"What _did_ you call me?!"

"You heard me…Yahiko- _chan_."

Yahiko turned a bright red and attempted a retort but could only sputter angrily as Sanosuke laughed and ruffled his hair with his free hand. Yahiko aimed a punch at him which was easily dodged, with Sanosuke still snickering. He stood up quickly, wincing slightly as his knees cracked from the lack of movement. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

Sanosuke turned and made his way back to the dojo, a soft smile still playing on his lips. Yahiko huffed at the fighter's back and fell silent for a moment. He looked down.

"Hey! Gimme back my custard!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off a prompt from a friend of mine who wanted something involving Yahiko from Rurouni Kenshin and pudding.
> 
> Well, after a lot of research, I found that Meiji Era does have pudding but it's not sweet. Chawanmushi is an egg custard (still made today of course) that originally came from China. And as reference, a mushiki is a double boiler pan (not sure what variation of this they had in Meiji era but it had to exist).
> 
> Took me way too long to write but it was good practice and a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!


End file.
